Uzumaki True Line
by UMMX
Summary: It an history of Uzumaki Timeline for an Cross Idea I have, MA It has other character anime series but not deep parts. MA Uzumaki history some of it might be weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Family Line**

**Mother Gate Open**

**Kyubi And Sparda Generation Zero**

After Kyubi is free form the 10tails She travels time and space and meets Sparda. In rage my not getting him she rapes Sparda in his sleep and flees back to her own time.

Years later the first Uzumaki children are born and the clan starts off small. After few years Kyubi leaves her children one boy and girl. She return years later after meeting an poor monk name Shin.

Shin give the Humanoid Kyubi two girls and one boy, off course Shin was so happy to have an son he didn't notice it until it was to late. Shin died that night all they found was a head.

Kyubi was worry that some might have found out about her other children so after Shin death she met up with her Kids in an new form an Male form. There she met her daughter and they became an family.

Years later The Kyubi daughter fall in love with Man Form and she confront her and convested to want him. Kyubi was shock by this that she was not ready for her daughter tongue attack.

Many Year later Kyubi daughter give birth to many children with red hair and different eye colors.

Thing where great in the small village Kyubi was happy that her kids and grand-kids greatgrandkids where getting along. That was also the day that one of her Kids awaken to there blood line.

At first some where scared and want to kill the boy, but when the Kyubi told them all in her male form that he just awaken his bloodline and could fight to protect them; they all cheer calling him champion and saver. After that Kyubi left the town and decide to see if someone need decapitating.

On her travel she found a lot of people to Kill and she loved it, it made her blood free as the night sky itself. It was good run while it lasted, soon then she though she was bored, so she left to an new world of fun.

In this world she ran across an Sex goddess know and Seres Victorian an SS Vampire, It was love at first sight Seres and Kyubi hit it off like coke and Pesei. It was so hot that there love burn down two 50 foot towers. That was the most fun she had in years and Seres give birth to 9 children that year and give more in the next few Years...Good times really good times.

After that world destination destruction Kyubi left with Seres and return to the Ninja world. There Kyubi destroy her male boy and return to her female form and her and Seres watch her kids grow.

Seres loved her new life with her mate and she really enjoy the town. Naked men everywhere and fresh pussy and ass hanging out. But the best part was that the Kyubi had an plan. She want an unstoppable family and she was almost there, right now as she was thinking of her plan Her first Children that came form sparda bloodline where talking to Victorian bloodline.

Many years later The Victorian and Sparda bloodline had given birth to one ultimate child and his name was Jin. He had short black hair and it was all spike up in direction, he had an werid Tattoo on his arm and his Cock was shaped like an god, but there was one thing that was weird about him he had the able to transform in an angel with White wings or Devil with Black wings.

Kyubi had to have him so, she left for an while and return with an new look and took Jin to her bedroom and fuck him like rabbit. Seres knew what the Kyubi up to something, but she was shock to see her fucking Jin and when she ask her about it she said it was for the future of the village.

Seres ask her if she really loved her or was it an act? The kyubi did something that was so shocking that Seres came right then... After that Seres never vow to help her lover and use her powers to make sure Jin got her up to womb.

The plan work for the next 50 Year Jin pump so much cum in the great Kyubi that she could not walk on to legs, eventually they did start to work again. By this point Seres had figure out most of the plan take two bloodline and have them fuck each other to make one Uzumaki Clan.

Jin body last and long time and he is dick keep up long after his body died, good o dark magic. To remember Jin Kyubi and Seres made an Art call Fuujintsu! Time was sad with Jin death many women cried for after his death but, No only was it just the women it was all the Rain itself so within time the tears turn into an river but just not any river.

That is how Uzumaki River was born.

It has been LONG TO LONG and BORING! Kyubi is looking at her dead child, no she didn't kill him, but he did die an great way. He was choose to fuck Seres, it was an great fuck, he last 12 days and nights. Seres had great time with this man, it was rare for Seres to have any men, but from time to time she would play in the playground.

This was the day an New Man appear in town, by the name Yoshio. The Kyubi knew why he was there he was looking for information on this planet. You see an few Hours ago a epic battle to place in forest. She along with few of her ladies warriors watch and when it was over she told them to bring him to her.

It was fun watching this man blush as the women and men greet him in there Naketive.

She decide to have fun with this man an ask some sexy question : Like are clean shave pussy. Where does an women need to fuck you, and the greatest question how much cum can you exit form your hidden penis.

Yoshio was shock by these question and answers the best he could, get many laugh form the girls. After the playing was over they talk for awhile and Kyubi agree to help him build an temple to keep this evil demon Ryoko lock in her cage. She also told him the rules of there town.

1: No killing women

2: No hitting women, not unless they ass you too

3: Women are always right

4: Women fighter was me respect

5: Women Get what they want.

Yoshio was trying to think on rule 2, but the final rule made him blush

6: Final Rule All Must be Naked in the Town at all time, Clothes are for hidding weapons and ugly Pussies.

Yoshio was shock but agree and so for the first night Yoshio finally understand Rule number 2. Yoshio that night got no sleep, but that was apart of the Kyubi plan.

20 Years later

It took time lots of time to build the temple, It could have been done faster but women and few men of Uzumaki want to have sex with the new boy. But it was done,

Ryoko was trap still to this day and Yoshio used his seals along with the Uzumaki Clan to lock her away.

Then the day came when he would leave, So the women of Uzumaki made an trap to get as much of Natural Energy out Yoshio as they could. Kyubi knew it was way more powerful then that, but she would have to wait and learn; also Yoshio had many prince and Princess.

In fact Yoshio only remember have sex with at least 20 women in his time here, but his kids where in the hundreds? He didn't understand it, but what he didn't know was that the Uzumaki Clan was not as small as it once was. O no it was bigger then most cities they had great gift hiding and they used poor Yoshio all up.

That night was the most horrible night for Yoshio he remember party for his leaving and the next thing he knows he on his ship about to leave the planet. He takes one last look at the Leader know as Kyubi he never learn her name, but she did say they would met again if she gain her wish.

As his ship is about to take off he notice something fun about the town itself, just as the ship enter into light-space his eyes widen to the side of Paint buck. In front of him was not an small city it was an Empire! There stood in front of him at least over 20 Million naked women and then he notice it. In the middle where boys lots of boys and they all had something that made him scream out impossible.

In the middle of the circle was at list 1000 boys playing with LightHawk swords. At first he was shock then it hit him like an ton of slab. He had not notice it because they didn't want him to... they got him... Yoshio did the one think he could think of he scream

GHAHAHAFHAHDFHAAHAH.

Kyubi was grin an fox grin and when they heard the scream and the ship take off to lightspeed, she turn to her people and hold up and Worm Gate key. There was an omega cheering and yelding to active the devise, the women of Uzumaki all watch as Kyubi turn on the devise and with in seconds every women had an devise in hand. Every women look at the devise with an smart as grin and with they open it an dick pop out and it was hard and waiting.

With that the Kyubi smile and said one work 'SUCK!'

All most nobody knew it but Ryoko soul was standing there smile and laugh at Yoshio dumpness. He just given away one of the greatest treasure of his kingdom. The Kyubi knew she was there and so did Seres, but they were to busy sucking there new toy to do anything, even some of the boys join in and suck. This was the day Uzumaki clan gain there 4th bloodline; it just to said to see that there 4th bloodline would be much later on.

100 Year later

Kyubi was in the middle of an great sex attack with her partner Seres they loved going at it all night and keep each other at loved. Everything was going great, but she knew it would not last. There was an boy named Zeke he was smart power and had an gift for seening the future, but she didn't need to heard about the heartbroken future. The one thing about Zeke that was good was he fuck everybody, Mother, sister, brother, Ants, Cousin, Half members he would fuck them all.

Zeke was the Ultimate Dick he was the biggest to born in there town, she knew she would check them all, but to day Zeke was acting fun and when that happen it met someone was doom. Just then Zeke walks up to the Sex goddess Kyubi and points his dick at her mouth. Zeke was an big bastard 19in and he could use is Jintsu to make any women fit it.

Fuck me or I will tell everyone your Future, Kyubi hate that shit and everyone knew it, so when Zeke repeat it she knew he was going to do something, but it happen she lost control of her body and start to give him an blowjob. She was not understanding it, but once she saw Zeke crying she knew it was his time.

Zeke never cried he told people that if they see him crying it met he was dying, So kyubi honer him and fuck him until she could feel her body control return. Then he told her that everything she build would be destroyed, but as he died he said something that give her hope and it was 'no fate'

Well the rest of Uzumaki clan is now history they where exterminate form the planet and left to die, but not all was lost for...you see there is one think history forgets Uzumaki clan will not die, cannot die it only get stronger.

If you do not understand lets see what happens sometime later

"IT CANNOT NOT BE NOOOO!" A women scream as an chain wraps around her body an with some unknown strength starting to pull her down the tunel of darkness. The young women was scared she didn't understand how she was hear, and didn't want to go where she was thinking but it was too late.

"Hello Child did you misses me I misses you?" There stood an giant cage with an long open hole where the key should be at. "NO! NO!" The women scream as she was force into the darkness.

"Hello my little girl, do you want to play with me... I want to play with you... I want you play right now..." The fox goddess laugh at the shit face girl. Before the Red hair girl could do anything her clothes where ripped apart and her hair bands where gone.

"QUITE BITCH! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

The Red Hair girl stop shaking and look at the giant fox, she nod her head and the fox smile and nod back. "Good girl, now I would like to ask you why why why did you let your so call Uzushiogakure get Destroyed!" The was not scream and it was not yelding at the women, but she need to know why.

The Red Hair girl not women didn't know how to answer and Kyubi new it was time for the truth. "I will Show you something, but after I do you won't be the same you will be an true Uzumaki, do you want continue with the Truth?"

The red Hair girl nod and with that kyubi tail reach out and show the True History of Uzumaki Clan. When it was all over and done there was only one thing she had to say... " I am copy soul Mito Uzumaki, in her prime... I will not die, I will never pow down, I will kill all of those that take away my family... I AM MITO UZUMAKI I WILL NOT BOW DOWN!"

The Kyubi smile and shows her true form to Mito whom smiles and grabs the black gaulent arm and looks into her golden eyes and see some red hair. "I agree with the True Uzumaki Idea!" That was when Mito and Kyuki smile and kisses each other not just friend kisses but and lover kiss.

UZUMAKI WILL NEVER DIE!

"Kushina did you say something?" an name in an white jacket said as his back was turn to her. "No I didn't say anything dear..."

As the two walk away Kushina whisper so softly that only two people heard it and they would never sale her out "Uzumaki never die..."

End


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath

IT has been 12 years since those lines where spoken but Kyubi knew maybe it was all hopeless but then something happen

She didn't know what happen but when she look outside the gate she saw something that made her smile

There was an boy with blue/white hair kicking the shit out of new master and then started talking about fate. She hated that word more then gay, Teme, Poop, but what she heard next awaken something deep inside of her, but she was not the only one awake naked next to her was Mito Uzumaki.

They both look at what was happen and the it was said "Fate, Fate, Fate, Fate, Fate,Fate, THERE IS NO FATE! I WORK TO MAKE MYSELF BETTER AND I WILL BRAKE THAT FATE STICK OUT YOUR ASS AND SHOVE DOWN THORT!

THE ONLY FATE IN THIS WORLD IS WE LIVE AND DIE! Now get your fate bitch ass ready. I will not lost to you..."

Kyubi and Mito Smile and then they saw it an lost memory given an chose to Kushina and her picking 4.

Now all they to do was wait and they where good at that, but what they did notice may them both smile in the room with them was an blue crystal.

It was an Empirical Crystal, it seem No Fate was an Fate in one and itself.

Second End.

* * *

**AN I hope you like this History of Uzumaki Clan, Also i would bet some of the stuff I said might happen in the manga, just different name but same shit**

**ALso I do not own Naruto But I do own My Cross chars and yes OC were all my.  
**


End file.
